


Death Sentence

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Warning: Character Death





	Death Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/06/22). Expect super amateur writing.

The walk felt excruciating long. I thought that my heart would rip out of my chest. I was shivering but I wasn’t sure if it was the oddly cold on this, too much light and too much gray, room or that I was scared. They stop beside a metallic table and something-someone- was hidden below the white cotton sheet.

I didn’t like how my chest felt so tight. I didn’t like how my breath got caught up in my throat when they reveal who was on the cold metallic table. I didn’t like that his face was deadly white. The only color that true death knows. I didn’t like his lips press in a thin line without his usual smile. I didn’t like that his light walnut brown eyes were close. I didn’t like that my eyes were dry. I didn’t like that I couldn’t found the courage to touch his now cold hands for the last time. I didn’t like that after nodding at some questions I turn on my heels and walk out of that room… away from him. I didn’t like what I saw outside.

A busy city, people chatting like nothing, without a fucking care.  
Seems that it was morning but I couldn’t see the sun. I didn’t felt the warm breeze nor the touch of it. There was no sun in my world. 

I hug myself knowing that from today on I was sentence to a eternity of darkness and coldness. Because the sun of my life, the sunshine in the sky of my heart lied death cold in some table at the city morgue


End file.
